<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My 6 Foot Romance by includewomeninthesequel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532056">My 6 Foot Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel'>includewomeninthesequel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oh my god they were neighbours, Quarantine, Steggy Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironically enough, Peggy found herself running into Steve, her neighbour from across the hall, almost more often than she did before the pandemic hit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My 6 Foot Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This title is my fave because Chris Evans is 6ft tall and I love a double entendre.</p><p>Written for Steggy Week Day 8 (Bonus): Quarantine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the country, and most of the world, everything seemingly changed overnight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For Peggy, it was a slightly more gradual shift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First it was the influx of people, mostly seniors, coming into the emergency room with respiratory problems with seemingly no explanation behind it. The numbers grew by the day, and before long, their ventilators were all being used trying to keep these people alive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it was some of her own coworkers. Colleen at the front desk developed a hacking cough. The next day it was Phil, then Chet, then Nakia. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they’d known what it was - by the time they’d <em>been told</em> what it was, their hospital was overflowing with people who required emergency care, and every staff member was wearing masks, face shields and garbage bags in an attempt to prevent themselves from catching it too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy had been working in a warlike zone for weeks by the time the government finally shut everything down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a small consolation that she lived alone. She still remained extra cautious, wearing a mask on her way to and from work, spraying herself with an alcohol solution when returning home before throwing her scrubs and mask in a garbage bag to be laundered later, followed by a thorough shower. Though Peggy usually only washed her hair every three days, she had forced herself to become accustomed to washing it every day as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being alone during a pandemic while being considered an essential worker, however, was slowly beginning to wear on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With both her mother and brother across the ocean, she had no family here to check up on, or to check on her. While she normally had her group of friends at the hospital as her main support system, things were so chaotic that she hardly saw them while at work, let alone outside now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, Peggy had become increasingly emotionally isolated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she began to hold onto the little things that made her feel anything other than despair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to call Michael once a week. He was now working from home and keeping a close eye on their mum, which she was grateful for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angie, Val, Shuri, and Peggy had started using their work group chat as a way to send each other virtual hugs and kisses, and send anything that they thought would bring the others joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then there were her encounters with her neighbour across the hall, Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them were what Peggy labelled as <em>very</em> close acquaintances. In true neighbourly fashion, they had each other’s phone numbers, and a key to the other’s apartment in case of emergencies. If they ever passed each other, they would stop and have a wonderful (though all too brief) conversation, but didn’t make plans outside of that to hang out. Truthfully, Peggy felt that she knew enough about him to be able to say that they were friends, but since it hadn’t been acknowledged out loud, she secretly kept to the term <em>very</em> close acquaintances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy knew that his mother had raised him until she had died of cancer in his senior year of high school, and that was why he joined the army with his best friend Bucky upon his graduation. After serving for three years, he came back and got a degree in fine arts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He preferred sketching, painting and charcoals, but had recently branched out into graphic design as well. Unfortunately, all of his work had been halted because of the pandemic, so he was at home with not much to do. Though ever the optimist, he claimed that it gave him more time to create things he was really passionate about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what are you passionate about, Steve?” she had asked him that morning as they passed each other, Peggy leaving for work, Steve returning from his isolated morning run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People,” he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In general, or any type of people in particular?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ones who inspire me,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like me?” she asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he said without hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy’s eyes widened for a moment before she broke out into a grin, though it was concealed by her mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I may be busy with everything going on, but let me know if you ever need any extra inspiration,” she teased. “Consider it a favour from a friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do, Peggy,” he said before walking back up to his apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy paused for a moment and watched him go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just because she was his friend now didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ironically enough, Peggy found herself running into Steve almost more often than she did before the pandemic hit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It might have been because her extended shifts now lined up with the two or three runs he took a day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe because since Steve was ordering more online from local businesses, the chanceswere higher that he’d be downstairs checking the mailbox or having something delivered when she left or came back from a shift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever the reason, Peggy silently thanked a deity that she hadn’t believed in for decades for this small joy that shone a light on her bleak days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how small their interactions, they always left her smiling. The most recent of which was that morning, when she had opened her door and found herself practically face to face with Steve, who looked to be returning from a run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Peggy,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” she smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like your mask,” he told her. “That one’s new, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, it is. I hear masks are all the rage right now, so I figured I’d get them in a few different patterns,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a good day - I mean, good is relative with this entire shit storm going on but… you deserve to have a good day, Peggy, regardless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Steve,” she said softly. “You do too. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technically, Steve was the one to see her first, though she was completely unaware at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 10:13AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey, I just saw the news. They were right outside your hospital and I think I saw you pass by in the background</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Are you wearing a garbage bag???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 6:13PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No of course not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m wearing *two* garbage bags</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 6:14PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s worse</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 6:15PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know. I was trying my hand at humour</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 6:15PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Trying* being key here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 6:16PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Says the visual artist</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 6:17PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Touché, Carter. Touché</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy came home later that night to find a paper taped to her door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a drawing of her wearing a mask, gloves and a face shield. Overtop of her scrubs were two garbage bags. She was posing with her hands on her hips and there was a speech bubble beside her head that said “Pandemic Fashion: It’s all the rage”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the bottom right hand corner were the initials: <em>SGR</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning from ear to ear, Peggy carefully took it down before entering her apartment. After going through her normal after work routine, she went back for the drawing and admired it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy decided that the most appropriate place for it was her fridge. After hanging it with a magnet, she took a picture of it, sending it to its creator.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 11:59PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is it strange to admit that I look really good wearing garbage bags?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 12:00AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re not wrong, so no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 12:01AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you, Steve. I really do love it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 12:01AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait did you hang it on on your fridge </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 12:02AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goodnight Steve ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 12:03AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No no no don’t go you didn’t answer my question </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:04 AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know I’m right. That’s definitely a fridge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:04AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Your* fridge</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:04AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tbh I feel very honoured</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:05AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ve made my artist dreams come true</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:05AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goodnight Peggy :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 7:08AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can you water my plants today? I’m stuck here for at least another 6 hours and I’ve already been severely neglecting them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 7:10AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I thought you just pulled a double tho :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 7:11AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t remind me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 7:11AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’d send coffee if I could</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 7:15AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you really cared about me, you’d send me tea. And not that garbage from Starbucks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 7:15AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone sounds cranky</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>7:15AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You know what would help?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 7:16AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t you dare</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 7:16AM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coffeeeeeee :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy was on her way off to the extra shift she had been called into, two days after she’d asked Steve to water her plants. It was supposed to be her first day off in a month and a half. When she had gotten the call, she nearly started crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sour mood was lifted slightly when she saw Steve waving at a delivery person outside their building, balancing two large bags of takeout in his other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you’re planning on saving some for me,” she told him after pausing on the other side of the glass door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve whipped around, his face brightening when he saw her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peggy, hi,” he said, though his smile quickly dropped. “Wait, isn’t it your day off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of my friends at the hospital was displaying symptoms yesterday so they got her tested and sent her home immediately. They need us to pick up her shifts for at least the next two weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry about your friend,” he said sincerely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are <em>you</em> doing?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” she answered a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve raised his eyebrow at her, and Peggy sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m tired,” she said. “Exhausted. Trying not to drown in despair every time someone new is admitted. Something like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just tired of being martyred against my will,” Peggy said honestly. “I’m 29 years old, for Christ’s sake. I shouldn’t be working in garbage bags wondering if I’m going to be next. I should be flying to New Zealand or eating lobster for the first time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could take you to New Zealand,” he offered. “When this is all over. So you’ll have to survive for that at least. And I hear lobster’s overrated anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How sweet of you,” she said, her tone slightly teasing, though it fell flatter than intended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish there was something I could do right now, though,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, our little run ins have been a highlight. You’re the only person I see outside of the hospital regularly. It’s good to be reminded that underneath all this I’m an actual person whose feelings are valid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it looks like I’ll just have to orchestrate more run ins,” he said, his eyes twinkling conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy gave him a genuine smile that was, again, unfortunately covered by her mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t mind that one bit,” she told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you know, now that I’ve made you miserable, I really do owe you some of this Chinese food,” he said lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy smiled softly. She didn’t have the words to express to him how he made her the complete opposite of miserable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was only teasing about that. Besides, I have to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but I will be taking a rain check. You’ll get your Chinese food,” he promised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy laughed softly and shook her head again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever makes you happy, Steve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve opened the door for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After you, Nurse Carter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Visual Artist Rogers,” she said as she walked through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s weird. It doesn’t work,” he told her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You started it!” she shot back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy really hoped he could tell that she was smiling underneath her mask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy returned from her shift at around one in the morning, practically dragging her feet when she spotted something strange in front of her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a takeout bag at her doorstep. She leaned down and picked it up, noting that it was still very warm. There was a sticky note placed on top of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This isn’t the full amount I owe you, but it’s a start.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Steve” she called out, a large smile on her face from both the gesture, and the thought that she wouldn’t have to worry about cooking tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Steve, his voice slightly muffled by his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still a peach, even if you have a selective memory,” she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it’s my favourite stone fruit, so I’m not surprised,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy laughed earnestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Steve,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Peggy. Enjoy your dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, what’s up with you?” Angie asked Peggy during their next shift later that day as they hustled through their rounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean what’s up with me?” Peggy asked, having been broken out of her takeout related thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re smiling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know that. I’m wearing a mask,” Peggy defended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your eyes are doing that happy crinkly thing that they only do when you smile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m allowed to smile, Angie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“During a pandemic? Sounds fake but okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been spending too much time with Shuri,” Peggy told her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joke’s on you, I haven’t seen Shuri for more than ten minutes at a time in weeks because of COVID. We work at the same hospital Peggy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m well aware,” Peggy told her. “I work at that same hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you should cheer me up by telling me what it is that’s making you smile,” Angie said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice try,” Peggy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on! Happiness is so hard to come by these days. Spread the love. Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy sighed. Angie wasn’t wrong. Everything around them was so bleak. They deserved any small happiness they had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember Steve?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean your really hot neighbour Steve that you’ve had a crush on since you moved into that apartment a year ago?” Angie exclaimed. “The one who you really want to be your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t <em>necessarily</em>-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is that Steve!” Angie squealed. “Alright dish, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’ve been talking,” Peggy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, really,” Peggy shrugged. “We’ve been talking and texting a lot more since the pandemic hit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that seriously it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well he did get me takeout and had it ready and delivered for me when I came home from work yesterday. It was very sweet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh I thought it was going to be something juicy. Tell me when you grab each other’s asses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s ass is Peggy grabbing?” Val asked as she turned the corner with Shuri.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one’s,” Angie grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically we can’t grab anyone’s arses right now,” Peggy quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could make an exception for Steve,” Angie told her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, <em>the</em> Steve?” Shuri asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one and only,” Angie said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You definitely need to grab his ass,” Shuri told Peggy. “For our sake if not yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, you should just sleep with him,” Val said. “Trust me, from personal experience it’s a great method of de-stressing during a pandemic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think of it as a reward for all the work you are doing,” Shuri agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And it’ll be a reward for <em>us</em> when you tell us about it after,” Angie added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you all have work to do?” Peggy asked, rolling her eyes fondly at her friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clearly not as much as you do if you haven’t grabbed his ass yet,” Shuri told her, earning her an air high five from both Val and Angie.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As it turned out, Peggy wouldn’t have to do any work in advancing things along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 12:13PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey, I know this is last minute, and maybe a bit out of the blue, but if you’re not too tired, how about we have dinner tonight after your shift? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:13PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>12:13PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Face to face</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 3:32PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve, I’m still being exposed to COVID-19 in masses every day. As much as I’d love to, it’s too risky for us to even sit at the same table</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 3:32PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exactly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 3:33PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… What exactly are you planning, Rogers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 3:34PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is that a yes?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 3:34PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To clarify, is this a date?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 3:34PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 3:35PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then my answer is yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 3:35PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then you’ll just have to wait and see what my plan is, Carter ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See you tonight :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peggy arrived home, she gasped at the sight before her. Steve had set up fairy lights that ran from his apartment, around his doorframe, up the wall, along the ceiling and around her own doorframe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve?” she called out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to his apartment opened. He was wearing the light blue sweater that fit him perfectly and made his eyes pop, with her favourite pair of his dark wash jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that she’d paid <em>too</em> much attention to it, of course</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome home,” he said with a large grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve this is… you really hung these lights?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who else?” he grinned. “Now, take as much time as you need to get ready. There’s no rush. I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy raised her eyebrow at him, but couldn’t contain her smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye aye Captain,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve winked at her before retreating back into his own apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy went through her normal after-work routine as quickly as possible while still being thorough in her cleaning. She decided that she would add a bit of concealer to make the small rash on her cheekbones look less severe than they were, and did her eyeliner and mascara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was exhausted, but this was still a date, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since her body was sore, she chose a pair of black leggings paired with her favourite red sweater dress that went halfway down her thighs, an example of what Val called “comfort fashion”. She used her blowdryer to dry and style her hair quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy had missed wearing her hair down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After one last once-over in the mirror, Peggy decided to opt out of wearing lipstick, no matter how much she missed it. They were about to eat, and besides, Steve had only been seeing her in scrubs and a mask for the last few weeks anyway. Anything would be an improvement over that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she opened the door to her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve was waiting at his doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look beautiful,” he told her immediately, his eyes taking her in completely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy flushed slightly. She hadn’t taken much care with her appearance since the pandemic fully broke out, so it was nice to hear from someone that her efforts tonight were appreciated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a seat,” Steve said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here? In my doorway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy raised her eyebrow but did as was told. Steve sat in his own doorway. He reached behind him and pulled out a skateboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have so many questions,” Peggy said. “Not the least of which is if you’re going to make me earn my dinner by skateboarding down the hallway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but I’ll keep that in mind for our second date. First things first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve reached behind him and set a bouquet of red roses on the skateboard before pushing it toward her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy received it and picked up the flowers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re beautiful, Steve,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve grinned and pulled out a bottle of wine and an empty glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pass the skateboard?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy did just that, carefully setting the wrapped roses aside while Steve loaded up the skateboard and sent it back to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you did all this,” Peggy blurted as she picked up the wine bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Considering I’m taking up your precious alone and at home time, I figured I’d at least make it worth your while,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d have been content with a dinner over FaceTime. This is truly wonderful, Steve,” she told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You deserve the world, Peggy. A COVID free one, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to think I deserve you. That’s all I want, at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have me,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy felt herself flush, but her grin only widened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad to hear,” she said as she passed the skateboard back to him. “Now tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept up their doorway dinners, as Peggy had come to think of them, as often as they could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Read as: whenever Peggy was available and had the mental capacity to do so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, since she loved seeing Steve, she found that it was more than easy to make enough room for him. Their dinner dates allowed Peggy to shut out the world and feel normal, if only for a little while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re completely wrong,” she told Steve two weeks after their first date, leaning against her doorframe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve scoffed and shook his head at her, adjusting himself to sit cross-legged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re wrong. Coffee is definitely superior,” Steve said. “Pass the rice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy nodded and set the rice on the skateboard in front of her before rolling it toward Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hardly,” Peggy told him. “You can’t think of anything in favour of coffee other than it can keep you awake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It actually tastes good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s bitter, and there’s not actually much variety in the flavour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s definitely a difference in taste. There’s blond and black-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just naming hair colours,” Peggy interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Your true colours have finally shown, Carter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get used to it, Rogers,” she told him. “I don’t have time for sugarcoating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve grinned so widely at her it made her heart ache.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could definitely get used to being with you,” he said honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There it was, right there. His earnestness, plain as day. Sometimes it still startled Peggy that Steve was always so unashamedly and completely open about his feelings toward her. It wasn’t that she had grown up without affection, it was just that it hadn’t been normal to frequently profess said affection aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was something that she could definitely get used to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His next words broke her out of her reverie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could touch you - I mean like hold your hand I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Peggy said quickly. “I’d very much like to hold your hand, Steve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I know it’s not the same, but,” he said, extending his leg toward her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy smiled and extended one of hers in turn, but it didn’t quite reach his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, your legs are so short,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful with that tone, Rogers. These short legs could kick your arse,” she quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed as Peggy scooched forward just enough to be able to touch the sole of his foot with hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?” she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little,” he said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wait until I can actually hold your hand. You won’t know what hit you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a tease. Now I’m going to have to <em>imagine</em> what it’s like to hold your hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you poor thing. How will you ever survive?” she cooed jokingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll just have to brave it,” he replied dramatically, clutching his chest with his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy laughed. However dramatic he was, Steve had brought up something that she hadn’t fully realized until now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since she’d move into this apartment and saw him coming back from his morning run, she’d had rather <em>detailed</em> fantasies about him. Kissing him, marking every inch of his skin with her mouth and fingernails. For so long she’d longed to know how it would feel to have him above her, below her, to run her hands all along his arms and chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she didn’t know how long it would be before she could even hold his hand, hug him, kiss him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you thinking about?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just how touching your foot is the most intimate thing I’ve done in months, and will do for the foreseeable future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that is completely unacceptable. I’m going to have to rectify this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really?” Peggy asked, not being able to help herself from smiling. “How do you plan on doing that from six feet away?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Intimacy comes in many forms,” he informed her. “Hold onto your scrubs, Carter, because I’m going to romance you like you’ve never been romanced.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is potentially either the strangest thing anyone’s ever said to me, or the sweetest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely the sweetest,” he told her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t help but think that you’re a tad biased in that assessment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t help but think you’re fighting this a little too hard,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do your worst, Rogers,” she challenged, grinning widely at him. “I’m ready for your six foot romancing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy found out quickly that she <em>really liked</em> Steve’s six foot romancing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with the six foot rule in place, Steve constantly found ways to show Peggy all the different forms that intimacy could take.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sent her pictures of dogs that he saw on his runs, rating them out of 10 (they all rated at least 12, but she wasn’t about to tell him that), sometimes he would send her quarantine memes that he thought were hilarious (which is how she found out that he loved dad jokes), and occasionally he would ask for her opinions on the odd project that he was working on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was now a regular habit for him to make homemade meals for her so that she’d have one less thing to worry about. Every other day they’d try to spend at least part of one meal time together in their respective doorways. If Peggy was feeling too drained, then they would talk on the phone until she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy in turn would send him podcast, music, and book recommendations so that he could keep busy during the day. At some point she had jokingly sent him enough articles about millennials learning to make banana bread that he made a few batches himself and delivered them to everyone on their floor, herself included.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Occasionally, Peggy would find sketches of herself taped to her door when she came back from work. They were usually on post it notes or scraps of paper, as though he’d been suddenly inspired and grabbed the first thing within reach to create it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A month after they had their first date, she found a painting leaning on her door. It was of Peggy on their first date, sitting in the doorway and laughing, a glass of wine in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really want to kiss you right now,” she said aloud, staring at the painting in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a weird thing to say to yourself,” Steve said from behind his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy turned and faced his door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I meant you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Considering I’m behind this door, I don’t,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lucky you’re behind that door otherwise I’d kiss you silly and potentially give you COVID in the process.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’d be worth it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy grinned, though she knew he couldn’t see her. She walked up to his door and - when she was certain that he wouldn’t open it - pressed her hand against it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy one month anniversary, my darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy anniversary, Peggy,” he replied softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took every ounce of Peggy’s willpower to get through her next shift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d been working to the brink of collapse nearly every day for months now, but she’d been holding her head above water well enough. Peggy had reasoned to herself over and over that she could handle the constant exhaustion and the isolation because it was necessary in order to save people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, however, had shaken her faith in that notion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of her patients had just died.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t something abnormal these days. Every day there had been at least one death in her hospital, let alone the city, or the country.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>But he wasn’t supposed to die.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Against all odds, the sixty year old man had gone from being in critical condition and using a ventilator to breathing on his own and joking around with the staff when they checked up on him. He was a kind man, always genuinely asking them how they were doing. Peggy felt a camaraderie with him when she found out that they’d both grown up in Hampstead. They bonded over their favourite English treats, and their annoyance at American spelling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was set to be discharged tomorrow. Reunited with his family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shortly after noon today, he’d had a small heart attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was big enough to completely shut his fragile body down within minutes, despite Peggy and Jack’s best efforts. Looking at Jack, she could see the same devastation she felt reflected in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as she wanted to, Peggy wasn’t given even a moment to mourn the man. She was almost immediately called away after to deal with someone else who had arrived to them in critical condition.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were so many other people around her who were still fighting for their lives, other people who she needed to save. So she shut the man’s death in the back of her mind and carried on, trying to ignore the grief that was threatening to overwhelm her with each step she took.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time she’d gotten home, however, Peggy felt like her body was on the verge of collapse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind was in a fog as she went through the motions of her after-work routine. She hardly remembered showering or washing her hair. Somehow she ended up wearing an old t-shirt of Michael’s and a pair of sweatpants. She stared at herself in the mirror, the sight seeming almost alien to her. Her breath was slowly becoming ragged, as though a weight was pressing down on her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Keep it together, Carter</em>, she silently repeated to herself, her hollow brown eyes boring into themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of her phone vibrating against the counter startled her, and she swore loudly before picking it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Steve Rogers 9:11PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey are you still at the hospital?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy inhaled sharply, her heart sinking. She had forgotten to text Steve that she was leaving work so that he could prepare dinner for their date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>You 9:13PM</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m home. I’ll meet you at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a few more breaths before setting her phone back on the counter and heading out to meet him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy felt like she was moving through molasses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s door opened at the same time hers did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you,” he greeted with a huge grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy opened her mouth to greet him in return, but when her voice cracked, she quickly shut it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peggy, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words broke the last of her resolve. Peggy broke down into sobs, leaning against the doorframe to keep herself upright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was only half aware of Steve’s arms pulling her into his embrace. Without a second thought she clung to him and buried her face in his chest. Though Peggy normally wasn’t an overly affectionate person, she’d missed having someone hold her the way Steve was now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she cried, she took deep, but shaky breaths, allowing the scent of coffee and graphite to wash over her. She clutched him like a lifeline, and Steve in turn never wavered in his embrace, holding her firmly against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually her sobs subsided enough that she could breathe properly, though there were still tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t keep doing this,” she whispered. “I’m so tired, Steve, and it all hurts so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay to feel that way,” he whispered back. “You’re seeing terrible things every day, and working incredibly hard to fix them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But no matter how hard I work, so many people are still dying and I can’t save them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing everything you can,” he told her softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, none of that,” he said, pulling back a bit and titling her chin up to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are doing more than enough, Peggy. <em>You’re more than enough</em>. You have already saved and are currently saving so many people. Don’t you dare diminish that. Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though she was having a hard time believing it, Peggy nodded slightly, Steve’s finger and thumb on her chin restricting her range of motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a soft, reassuring smile before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Peggy let out an involuntary shaky sigh and fluttered her eyes shut. His lips were even softer than she’d imagined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy’s eyes suddenly widened as it fully clicked that Steve was hugging her, <em>kissing</em> her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,” Peggy gasped, pulling back abruptly. “Steve, you shouldn’t have done this. You could get sick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Peggy,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not. I… I can’t lose you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t,” he told her firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy’s lower lip quivered. How badly she wanted to believe him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides,” he said. “Kind of late to stop me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bit her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peggy, you know that I’ve been taking every precaution, and I promise I will continue to take every precaution. I’m already here. What if we let ourselves enjoy this? Just for tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be fair, he did have a point. She’d already snotted and cried all over his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy also knew that she was too selfish to give up having him this close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled warmly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, you need water,” he said, keeping an arm around her as he guided her into her apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve leaned Peggy against the counter while he rummaged through her cupboards and pulled out a glass before filling it with cold water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drink,” he said, handing it to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir,” she murmured, though she accepted the glass and drank all of its contents in one go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?” he smiled knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy nodded and reached her free hand out to him. Steve accepted it with a smile and allowed her to pull him to her, their bodies pressing against each other. After setting the empty glass down, she reached up and cupped his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never told you that I like your quarantine beard,” she said softly, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you do,” he replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please</em>,” he breathed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile still on her face, Peggy pulled him down and kissed him softly. She felt Steve’s arms tighten slightly around her as he kissed her back slowly, but thoroughly, as though he was savouring and memorizing every second of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, they pulled away, but kept their faces close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy grinned and went to respond, but twisted her head away and into her shoulder right before she yawned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think I was that bad,” he teased softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it was wonderful,” Peggy groaned. “I’m just exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” she replied, looping her arms around his neck. “I’m not moving from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” she replied cheekily, making sure to pop the “p”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Peggy could fully register the mischievous flicker in his eyes, Steve had maneuvered his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up so that her knees bracketed his waist. Peggy squeaked and clung to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Steve.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I’m doing the moving, not you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheeky fellow now, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The cheekiest,” he proclaimed proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy rolled her eyes fondly as he walked them over to her bedroom. Holding her to him with one hand, he moved her blanket aside before laying her down and tucking her in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I get a bedtime story too?” she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now who’s being cheeky?” he quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy sighed softly as she nestled into the bed, feeling the weight of the day sink into her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay?” she whispered sleepily. “Just until I fall asleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of silence where he just looked at her, and Peggy wondered if she had pushed too far. After all, she had just unloaded weeks of pent up fear and grief on him <em>and </em>kissed him in the span of 15 minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could take it back, Steve nodded and moved around the bed. She felt it dip behind her under his weight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her back now pressed against his chest. Peggy’s hand found his where it lay against her stomach, and laced their fingers together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? Is it everything you dreamed?” she asked quietly, squeezing his hand pointedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better,” he replied, and Peggy could feel him smiling into her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy smiled softly and let her eyes close. She matched the rhythm of her breathing to Steve’s, an almost foreign feeling of contentedness washing over her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world outside might still be slowly collapsing in on itself, but Peggy could shut all that for just a moment, just for now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For now, she had Steve.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it folks! The last one for Steggy Week! I'm so glad to have participated in my first one ever! I had a lot of fun. </p><p>Be sure to keep an eye out for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438630/chapters/61696384">Aim for the Heart</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501627/chapters/61866349">Flowers</a> because I'll be continuing both of those in the coming weeks.</p><p>My eternal love and gratitude to Darcy. I couldn't have done it without her support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>